Kangta Story
by Kayshone
Summary: Cerita kengenesan seorang Kangta


Kangta's Story (King Of Ngenes)

Tittle : Kangta's Story (King Of Ngenes)

Rate : PG-13

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini punya kayshone :v

Warning : GAJE, OOC, Maap bahasa tidak baku #dilempar

**Full Kangta POV**

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

Hey nama gue Kangta Aji Rayman Indra Mahmud ato lu bisa panggil gue sayang, bebeb dan sejenisnya.

**MODUS LU MODUS!**

Gue dipaksa bercerita sama author sarap, kalo gak gue bakalan dikirim ke Panti Jomblo. Hellaw orang seganteng ini tinggal di panti jomblo? IMPOSIBRUH

Ekhem betewe gue punya banyak mantan...gebetan. Dari si BoA yang notabenenya emak dari seorang Tetem. Gue dulu pernah patah hati sama dia, gegara kek gini...

Boa : Kang lu udah punya pacar?  
>Gue : belom, emang kenapa? Elu belum punya pacar?<br>Boa : Gue mah belum, wah sayang banget dong.  
>Gue : apa? Jadian yuk<br>Boa : nggak gue mau nawarin kaos couple, gajadi dah. Bye bro

NYESEK GAK? Nyesek kan? Kangta udah sakit mas, tampar gue tampar!?

Setelah insiden itu, gue ngejauhin dia. MOVE ON BROH?! GUE MUPON Ke seorang cewek imut banget 

DAN LO TAU?! DIA NERIMA GUE MEN,DAN GUE ANTERIN DIA PULANG

DAN TAU-TAUNYA DIA ANAKNYA PAK HAJI SIWON, GUE DITEMPELENG SAMA HAJI NGONDEK GEGARA GUE NGANTERIN ANAKNYA PULANG.

Salah gue dimana coba? Padahal anaknya juga pernah pacaran. Apa gara gara umur kita beda 23 thn? LAMI JAWAB AKANG ATUH! GANDENG SIA,AKANG GEHEL! GEHEL TAU GAK?!

Dan saat gue ngenes dan menggalau di tengah shower*coret* hujan asam/? . Dua sohib gue Yunho dan Changmin malah ngenalin pacarnya ke gue. Gue mewek ketjeh, dan Changmin bilang gue kudu nembak cewek secara greget. Biar ada kesan mendalam*hoek

Dan lagi lagi gue ngegalau, dewi portuner gak berpihak padakuh..

Gue nembak Luhan, cewek paling tjantik di kelas gue. Dan lu tau? Gue dijejelin mangkok mi ayam sama sehun, pacarnya. Gue nembak saat mereka lagi lovey dovey dengan background bunga kamboja berjatuhan. Greget gak? Kenapa masih ditolak?

KURANG GREGET APALAGI COBA?! KAKANDAH CAPEK ADINDAAAH,..

Tujuan gue selanjutnya ke Kyuhyun, yang konon katanya yang selalu punya solusi, dan dia nyaranin gue ke Kai dan Hyuk, King of YADONG.

Dan gue pun pecicilan dateng ke rumah mereka berdua dengan tampang gue yang sangar, tapi tetep tampang jomblo :( #okediangalay . Betewe gue gak pernah ketemu mereka dari lulusan SMP, ooh wajah mereka berdua yang penuh dosa, gue kangen. Pengen gue gampar.

Tok tok tok

Gue : Nyet keluar luh, gue mau ngomong!

Pintu kebuka, gue cengo. Sampe mulut gue nyampe lantai.  
>Gue liat mereka berdua make sarung, baju koko dan sebuah kopyah..<p>

KaiHyuk : Assalamualaikum

Gue kejang-kejang jungkir balik dan kayang ditempat. BAYGON MANA BAYGON!

Ternyata mereka jebolan dari pesantren. GILA BROH! Dan gue ngeliat ada dua cewek di belakang mereka. Gue makin melongo, Hyorin dan Hyoyeon? Dan mereka... Berhijab?!

Gue : istri kalian?  
>Hyuk : Alhamdulillah iya.<br>Gue : Selera kalian sama ya ternyata :v  
>Kai : Mereka menutup aurat, jadi kita sunting<p>

Gue prustasi, gue mulai sweatdrop. Dan akhirnya gue balik pulang.

Dan gue masih kepikiran dengan KaiHyuk yang dulunya nganu/? Sekarang Asdfghjkl

Kyu Setan.. Kenapa dia gak bilang dulu.

Oh gue baru inget, Kyu dan Changmin kakak ade

Sepaket dah

Perjalanan pulang, gue ketemu Amber temen gue.

Sama pacarnya*zoom 10x*

Pacarnya*zoom sampe jigong gue*

Dan disini gue nemuin kejanggalan/? Dimana amber memegang sebuah kopi panas dan pacarnya dengan susu strawberry ._.

Amber nyruput kopinya sambil baca koran dan duduk like a boss.

Dan pacarnya ngepel lantai sambil nyesep/? Minumannya.

Bullshoot

Oh orang pacaran, betewe gue pernah nembak cewek. Bentar gue lupa, gue mau tanya lay dulu :v

Gue : Emm..anu gue udah lama suka sama lu, gue selalu merhatiin lu dari ujung rambut sampe kuku kaki lu. Ehm.. Jadi mau jadian gak sama gue  
>Liyin : Ogah<p>

GUE NGOMONG GEMETERAN SAMPE BOKER DI CELANA, DIA JAWAB CUMA OGAH  
>singkat padat dan nyelekit?

Ngenes ya hidup gue, Bad Luck Brian aja kalah. Jadi'in gue Bad Luck Kangta aja gimana?

Gue kesel men, okelah gue juga pernah LDRan Lek Diselingkuhi Raeruh (Kalo diselingkuhi gak tau)

Gue : Halo mah lagi ngapain? Udah makan belum?  
>Luna : Halo al, hehe abis makan sama mantan<br>Gue : Kamu makan sama mantan? Selingkuh?  
>Luna : Mantan aku ngajak makan, daripada kamu nanya doang. Aku capek, kita putus<p>

Udah Diamukin, diputusin pula.  
>good :v super sekalih<p>

Betewe Al itu bukan Al anaknya ahmad dani yo. Dan mah itu bukan mamah. Itu panggilan kita.. ALmarhum dan almarhuMAH

Itu LDR pertama, yang kedua men. Gue malah nenggak cuka sambil mewek di pangkuan mbak jupe

Semua berawal dari chat di fb, namanya Sunny Gerimis  
>Gue : Hay cewek<br>Doi : too, kamu jomblo?  
>Gue : Ehehe kok tau?<br>Doi : Pantesan jelek sih

GUE BLOKIR DIA, MPOS LUH! DASAR CEWEK

Satu lagi Sooyoung Girl  
>Doi : Hay<br>Gue : Juga  
>Doi : Jadian yuk!<p>

EGILAK! KESEMPATAN EMAS

Gue : boleh-boleh  
>Doi : kirim fotonya dong :v<br>Gue : *ngirimpotopakeepek360* foto mu?  
>Doi : *ngirimpoto*<br>Gue : Ini kamu?  
>Doi : Iya<br>Gue : Taun kapan?  
>Doi : Barusan aja selca, langsung dikirim<br>Gue : Kamu Lee sooman?  
>Doi : Eheheh<br>Gue : Tapi kok namanya..  
>Doi : iya, soalnya nama fb aku gak bisa diganti. Itu nama aku waktu SD. sekarang kan udah beda<p>

GAMPAR GUE GAMPAR GUE, AUTHOR LU PULANG LEWAT MANA NTAR? GELUT YUK SAMA GUE. JAAT LU NISTAIN GUE

*FIN*

Maap sekali lagi, ini benar benar garing

Review?


End file.
